greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Bennett
Naomi Bennett is an endocrinologist and fertility specialist. She is best friend to Addison Montgomery and founding partner of the Oceanside Wellness Center. History Early Life In High School, Naomi was extremely overweight and had to endure many jokes and nicknames about her weight. While attending Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons, Naomi met Derek Shepherd, Addison Forbes Montgomery, Mark Sloan, and Sam Bennett. Eventually, Naomi married Sam, and the two had a daughter, Maya, now aged 15. Personality Relationships Naomi lives in Hancock Park, LA. She has a 15-year-old daughter, Maya, who she feels is growing up too fast. She is best friends with Addison Montgomery, a friend from her childhood, and also with the rest of the oceanside wellness group who are all very close. Romantic life Sam Bennett Sam and Naomi dated in college and after college they married almost immediately. They had a daughter and after many years of happiness, Sam woke up one morning and decided he wanted a divorce. Now, Naomi works alongside her ex-husband, Sam, with whom she has a relatively friendly but often strained relationship. Dell Parker Dell Parker, the office receptionist, has a crush on Naomi, and often shows it by getting her coffee, bringing her home-baked chocolate cake and generally complimenting and adoring her. Naomi doesn't take this crush seriously, calling him a "kid". But In Which Dell Finds His Fight Dell decides to fight for her and kisses her and on the same day, Sam kisses her. Following the separation, and the brief fling with Sam, she begins seeing other people, until she inadvertently sleeps with Archer Forbes Montgomery, to Addison's dismay. Addison tells her that Archer will only hurt her. Unfortunately for Naomi, Addison was right, catching Archer ending a date with another woman and walking in on Archer after he had sex with Charlotte King, afterwards he left, leaving Naomi devastated. Shortly after her relationship with Archer ended, Naomi began dating William White who later died. She became engaged to Gabriel Fife and is raising Dell's daughter Betsey with him. She has a one night stand with Sam after Addison's wedding and becomes pregnant. Gabriel Fife Others In In Which Charlotte Goes Down the Rabbit Hole, Naomi had her first date since college, which didn't go too well because all she could talk about was her job. Career Dr. Naomi Bennett is a board-certified reproductive endocrinologist and fertility specialist, as well as a founding partner of the Oceanside Wellness Center. Although Dr. Bennett's primary area of expertise is in fertility, she is also board- certified in obsterics and gynecology. She is a member of the American Society for Reproductive Medicine, the Society of Reproductive Endrocrinology and Infertility, and the American College of Obstericians and Gynecologists. The owner of Pacific Wellcare, William White visited Naomi and asked her to lunch, with the intention of offering her a job as the new director of Pacific Wellcare. Naomi refused initially, but William started making points about what he could offer, such as leadership of the practice, which Naomi feels she no longer she has at Oceanside Wellness. She eventually takes the job, and in the process, Charlotte King is fired. William's reasons for hiring her were because she has a heart, where he can obtain the best people in their field for his practice, Naomi is the reason they will stay. Notes and Trivia *She is catholic. *She loves cake, particularily cheese cake which is followed by an hour on the treadmill and pilates three times a week (she hates pilates). *Merrin Dungey played Dr. Naomi Bennett in the backdoor pilot. *She does the crossword puzzle in the newspaper in pen because she rarely makes mistakes in them. Gallery Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:PP Characters Category:PP S1 Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:PP S6 Characters